Forum:Hair Trigger
Hello, just to get this started I would love to say that I LOVE Revolvers, any one is fine with. I love the Anaconda, Unforgiven heck even the Equalizer but is it just me or does anyone think Hair Trigger for Mordecai is unuseful? Don't get me wrong I love using this when I have a revolver with a fire rate lower than 1 but the magazine extension is just useless when it comes to revolvers! I can see why the devs made it the way it is ,but mostly all the good revolvers in the game use 2 bullets per clip and I'm pretty sure everyone would like it if they changed the increase to 10% instead of 6% which would grant the best pistols in the game just one more shot which would suffice. What does anyone else think? Ace Of Spades 03:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Agree, im a hunter. And normally i only use class mods to increase my rate of fire. The hair trigger thing is pretty useless because i hardly see any difference in my guns rather than the occasional 1 bullet more in my chamber increase Woohooyeee 03:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I have it maxxed out, but I do it for the fire rate. I'm with you, I mostly use revolvers too, but I think the devs put it in thinking more players would use repeater pistols, which I never use. And I mostly use ranger and scavenger mods, so I do benefit from the fire rate increase. Hellz Lips 03:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) That 6% is a bit flimsy. think I've got three points on it and I get a massive 7 rounds in the can instead of a poultry six. Score. Having said that I have started to use a few auto-repeaters for fun, especially in conjunction with me Gunslinger com. Had a 20 round S&S with fire rate of 17 (5-rnd burst) which went up to 24-rnd with the Com (+points) and emptied in about .8 of a second. Amusing but not particularly useful. Will have to wait for a useful Torment or Thanatos. IMonkoii 07:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I have this maxed out I think, and with a Thanatos, and a Dove. The Thanatos can no longer fire less than 5 bullets. The Dove has become an SMG. Enough said. Hair trigger+vile thanatos/torment/reaper+guncrazy=meleemord (preferably survivor or sharpshooter as com with macho shield^^) I think hair trigger is for the few of us that actually do use repater and mps preferably, a good mp or repeater with the tech vile and corrosive or incendiary i take anytime over defiler or hellfireDemonique 11:55, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I have Hair Trigger maxed for the Rof bump that it gives and the Gunslinger mod I use. It makes a two shot revolver pretty dang quick. I do think that the mag increase is a little anemic. 10% would have been nice or the gunslinger mod giving a bump to the Hair Trigger skill instead of the Loaded skill for the sniper rifles. But either way I see Hair Trigger as just a stepping stone to Relentless. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 13:21, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :That does seem like a mistake: Gunslinger COMs giving a boost to Sniper Rifle clip capacity. The Sniper COM's three skill boosts all relate to the sniper skill tree. Wonder why the GS one doesn't. Could have even stuck in a Fast Hands boost (from Rogue) instead of the default percentage pistol fire rate boost and come up with something cool. Bad gearbox. Yah I get what you mean maybe I should start using my Thanatos more lol but if they bumped up (and down in the sirens case) skills why couldnt they do it for Hair Trigger, but oh well i guess its useful enough with the fire rate bump i suppose. Ace Of Spades 21:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I took hair trigger for the rof boost. I wish, though, that the magazine size would at least go to 50%. So those 2 cylinder revolvers would get to three. However, my usual running mate is a Roland and with his skills and mine, 2 bullets become 3, and 6 bullets become 9. And revolvers sound almost like repeaters, especially after I kill a baddie. Maybe a patch or DLC will change hair trigger, but probably not unless we all bitch, and loudly. :P Pdboddy 17:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC)